The Dreaded School Project
by Mew Mew Sirius
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets a school project with exchange students? Will she take them into the feudal era? And will Koga and Sessamoru fall in love? And ALSO will Naraku be destroyed! Find out here about the story about me and my friends. Just jo


The Dreaded School Project  
  
I don't own the Inuyasha characters but I do own mine!  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the Psychos  
  
One day Inuyasha and Kagome had a big fight. Kagome decided to go back to her era after it and was MAD! The next day she goes to school and her excuse was having the Chicken Pox. Lucky for her this was the day when the seven exchange students came to her class. They all start introducing themselves.  
  
The first one was a girl with short black hair, deep blue eyes, and was wearing a black tank top with a black short skirt. "Hello my name is Lili and I come from Hawaii," says the girl.  
  
The girl sits down and the next girl comes up. This girl has long brown hair in a pony tail, brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow halter top and a short blue jean skirt. "My name is Rei and I come from Hong Kong," says the second girl.  
  
The second girl sits down and the third girl comes up. This girl has short red hair, piercing bluewish white eyes, and was wearing long sleeved white shirt, white jeans, and some purple and orange jewelry. "My name is Tala and I come from Moscow," the third girl sits down and the fourth girl comes up.  
  
She has long wavy Strawberry blonde hair, emerald eyes, and is wearing a pink T-shirt, and a pink skirt coming to her knees. " My name is Serenity and I come from Canada."  
  
The next person up is a guy with brown hair, light green eyes, and is wearing a black tank top, and blue jeans. "My name is Burrukia and I come from England."  
  
The next boy comes up and has black hair, blackish eyes, and is wearing a blue shirt, and blue jean shorts. "My name is Remus and I come from Syria." He sits down and the last boy comes up.  
  
This boy has blonde hair, blue eyes, a green shirt, and orange pants. "And last but not least my name is Max and I come from New York City." All of them sit down in their seats and the teacher gets on with the lesson.  
  
The teacher splits everyone into groups and puts all of the new students and Kagome in one group. The assignment is to do a project on any topic in Japanese history. "Hey you guys we can do a project on the feudal era." Everybody agrees to this suggestion and decides to meet at Kagome's house after school.  
  
A few hours later the kids walk to Kagome's house. They ring the doorbell and her mom told them that she was out back where the temple was. They all go into the temple Kagome was in. She passes out a shard and says to all of them, "Now we need to jump down that well". All of them yell," WHAT!" Kagome jumps down the well and everybody follows to try to save her.  
  
Now all of them land and they all climb back up to see if Kagome climbed up. Kagome is sitting on the wooden part of the well and say to them," We are here." All of them are amazed that they aren't at her house anymore. Kagome yells out loud," INUYASHA!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku run out saying hello. Inuyasha looks at all of the kids," Who are they?" Rei sighs," Friends of Kagome's." Serenity looks around," Toto we aren't in Kansas anymore."  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome now," Are you ready to apologize?" Kagome answers," No!" Miroku goes over to Lili and starts rubbing her butt," Now who is this little kitten?" Lili punches Miroku and Miroku falls unconscious. Sango can't believe it and starts laughing. Max and Tala go over to Kilala and Tala jokes around with Max," Hey Max. It is your long lost cousin." Serenity and Remus find Shippo and start playing with him.  
  
Rei pokes Kagome and ask," It he a cat?" Kagome answers," No he is a dog demon. I will show you. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha answers," Yes?" Kagome takes a deep breath," Sit boy." Inuyasha lands with a thud on the ground and starts yelling," What did you do that for?" Kagome sighs," I just felt like doing that." Tala walks over to him and starts rubbing his ears," I don't see a tail anywhere." Inuyasha starts getting mad but learns to control his temper.  
  
Burrukia leans up against a tree looking at everybody until Lili comes over and says," So what now?" He looks at her," I don't know. I'm bored I guess." Lili looks at him again," Same."  
  
A gust of wind appears out of nowhere and picks up Rei. The wind stops and a guy is carrying Rei," I have got you now Kagome." 


End file.
